


Cardio

by Aenphobia



Series: chan being the ultimate switch/verse (a quadrant) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dom/sub Undertones, Exercise Injury (kind of), Explicit Consent, M/M, Mild Degradation, Mild Feminization, Mild Pet Play, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Painplay, Submissive Bang Chan, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenphobia/pseuds/Aenphobia
Summary: "Did that hurt?" Felix asks, pantomiming concern.Chan rasps, "Y-Yeah.""Aw, poor puppy." He redoubles his efforts, twisting and tugging the nipples more, then scratching at them with blunt nails that nevertheless make Chan lose his fucking mind.Whining, Chan pushes his chest out, trying to minimize the amount of tugging on his nipples and leaning into Felix's touch at the same time."You really should have known better." Felix chides, "Poor dumb puppy got too excited about running, should I teach you a lesson about paying attention to your body?"
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: chan being the ultimate switch/verse (a quadrant) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102478
Comments: 16
Kudos: 203
Collections: Div's Favorites





	Cardio

**Author's Note:**

> A love letter to cardio and Chan's tits.

Chan grew up playing soccer and basketball and swimming. He loves cardio, loves the burn in his lungs and the power he feels with every limb in synchronized motion, it's part of why he enjoys performing their choreographies, loves the challenge of singing while dancing.

Unfortunately, maintaining his physique takes priority when he works out, and cardio is in direct opposition with getting gains. It’s taken even more of a back seat now that his constantly shortening shirts require perfectly sculpted abs.

But today is a day off, which means he finally has time to just _run_. He does his usual workout in the morning, waits out the 6 hour recovery period working in the studio, and hits the treadmill. In a few minutes the world shrinks to his feet, his lungs and his upbeat cardio playlist (oft updated, rarely played). Chan's overactive mind quiets to make room for the careful counting of deep breaths, the beat of the song, the burn in his legs.

When the playlist ends, Chan knows it’s time to stop. He might have overdone it, but the residual adrenaline blocks out the ache in his muscles and the burn in his throat. He rides that runner's high until the exact moment jets of hot water hit his chest. 

His nipples, to be exact.

Swearing and immediately cowering from the offending showerhead, Chan realizes he had just gone on a long distance run wearing a sweaty cotton shirt. Jogger’s nipples, he thinks, recognizing the chafe. A beginners mistake, and one of the reasons swimming was his cardio of choice. He resolves to put plasters over them and get on with his day.

He ends up forgetting, because the second Chan gets back to the dorms he is jumped by Felix, who is taking his Christmas present seriously and demands that Chan makes up for the hours he spent away. What Felix wants, Felix gets, and for now, Felix wants Chan.

They have an indulgent dinner of samgyupsal, with ice cream and freshly baked chocolate chips for dessert. Felix tells him about all the games he had spent the day catching up on and listens to Chan talk about a new track. Then Felix whisks Chan away to his bed, where he had apparently hoarded every other pillow in the dorm like a great dragon of snugness, in preparation for cuddles and a Christmas movie marathon.

Chan is propped up against the wall, laptop on his thighs. Felix is beside him, lying with his head nestled under Chan's arm, hugging a pillow. It's peaceful and snug until the exact moment Felix shifts his head slightly to the left and his forehead makes contact with Chan's chest. 

His nipple, to be exact.

Chan hisses and jerks away.

Felix sits up. "Chris, what's wrong? " His eyes wide with concern.

"It's nothing." Chan feels his ears heat up. "Really, it's stupid." He rubs at his nipple through the hoodie, which is _also_ cotton. It hurts more than it helps.

Eyes narrowing, Felix says, "Now what did we say about minimizing our problems."

"To not." Chan sighs, slightly regretting lecturing Felix about that, who has been using it against him ever since. "Fine, but you're going to laugh."

"Pinkie promise I won’t"

"It's- it’s my nipples." Chan mumbles, toying with a hoodie string. “They’re chafed. Rubbed against the shirt and now they’re all sore. I’m fine, really, I should have known better.” Chan looks resolutely at the laptop, but he's already lost the plot. _Is that Snape?_

It stops being an option when Felix presses the lid of the laptop closed and sets it aside, replacing its spot on Chan’s thighs with himself. 

Felix is indeed not laughing, his voice drops pitch. "Yeah, you should have." Chan looks up. His eyes are almost entirely black, pupils blown wide, staring down at Chan's chest. His Adam's apple bobs up and down and his tongue darts out to wet his heart shaped lips.

_Oh_. Seeing the evidence of his boyfriend’s sudden desire _does_ something to Chan, switches off the part of his brain that wants to hide. All he knows now is his need to feed that flame. 

Felix brushes his hands lightly against Chan's chest, the cotton of his hoodie scraping against his nipples. Chan gasps, and flushes when he realizes he arched towards Felix, not away. 

Felix notices, and goes back over, pressing down harder, rubbing. " _Fuck_ , Chris, how are you _real_ . How are your _exercise injuries_ hot.” He inhales, “Can I keep going?"

"Um yeah, but it's just jogger's nipple." Chan says, embarrassed. "From, like, shirts."

" _From shirts._ " Felix deadpans. Flicks a nipple through the hoodie. He scratches at both nipples and Chan twitches. It aggravates the chafe, but there’s the sharp edge of pleasure laced through it all. He can’t seem to control his torso as he twitches in response. 

Felix stops, lets Chan catch his breath. He runs his hands up and down the front of Chan’s chest, takes a pectoral in each hand and gropes. Chan groans when he returns to scratching, tiny fingers making Chan’s muscles spasm. He’s caught between twitching away but leaning forward. “ _A-Ah_.”

"Isn't the hoodie bothering you?" Felix is already tugging at the hem.

Chan wets his lips with his tongue. "Not until you started doing that, no."

Felix pinches his nipples through the hoodie, rather cruelly. Chan’s breath hitches. 

"Take it off." Felix says.

"Okay." Chan tugs it off, grunting when it brushes against his chest. The hoodie wasn't exactly helping, but it _was_ the only thing standing in the way between Felix's ravenous eyes and his sore nipples. He swallows, and waits.

He watches Felix with wide-eyed attention, suddenly realizing he is now only blinking manually, after Felix does. Felix is staring at him just as intently, hungry eyes flickering between his eyes, his mouth, his nipples. Unsure where to start.

He goes for the abs first, sliding his fingers over the contours of Chan’s muscles. Chan’s stomach tenses instinctively. Felix slides his hands up, and grabs at his chest.

“God, Chris your fucking _tits_.” Felix presses an open mouthed kiss into Chan, pulling at his bottom lip. The vulgarity makes Chan’s blush spread down to his neck, the pink approaching his, _ahem_ , tits.

“They’re not tits.” He insists, an exercise in futility, when Felix grabs and pulls at them.

“Oh yeah? Then explain this.” Felix slaps one, and Chan feels his muscle jiggle after. “See? Tits.”

Felix rolls a nipple between his fingers, and Chan tries not to buck him off. Even without the fabric's abrasion, his nipples have been sore and continuously oversensitized. Suddenly, Felix twists. _Oh fuck_. Chan's hands automatically reach up to protect himself. He stops himself before, but he shifts, trying to turn away. It just makes Felix tug at his nipples so he’s back in place.

"Did that hurt?" Felix asks, pantomiming concern. 

Chan rasps, "Y-Yeah."

"Aw, poor puppy." He redoubles his efforts, twisting and tugging the nipples more, then scratching at them with blunt nails that nevertheless make Chan lose his fucking mind.

Whining, Chan pushes his chest out, trying to minimize the amount of tugging on his nipples and leaning into Felix's touch at the same time. 

"You really should have known better." Felix chides, "Poor dumb puppy got too excited about running, should I teach you a lesson about paying attention to your body?"

Chan nods, frantic. "Please, yes."

Felix's hands are ceaseless, hungry. One hand takes Chan's pectoral and squeezes, the other pinches and pulls at a nipple. Felix swallows his moans and whines with another slopping kiss. Chan runs a hand through Felix’s soft hair, cups his face and deepens the kiss. He loves it when Felix gets like this, in control, but filled with searing need.

Felix trails his mouth down Chan's jaw, his neck, down to the mole on his right pec. Chan feels teeth scrape around it, and then Felix is sucking, hard. It’s going to leave a _big_ bruise and Chan’s suddenly thinking about all the ‘shirts’ he’s got coming up. Chan's hands fly to fist Felix's hair, he doesn't know whether to tug him closer or push him off. Felix stops, looks up at Chan, annoyed. 

"Put your hands above your head and keep them there.” And before he goes to finish his work. “Colour?" 

Obediently, Chan holds his hands intertwined above his head. "Green. Might have to make some wardrobe adjustments, but green."

"Good pup." Felix goes back to bursting all the vessels under Chan’s skin. The respite from his nipples gives Chan time to feel the deep ache develop into a pulsating hurt. He thinks he can feel his rabbit quick heartbeat in them. 

Chan groans when he finally lets off, kissing around the angry purple mark he made on top of the mole. Felix wipes at his mouth, “Your fault for showing it off in that selca, along with these tits.” He squeezes them. “Do you even know what you were doing?”

Chan really didn't, but the tone of Felix's voice made him think he was about to find out. 

Felix drags his tongue against Chan's right nipple. It makes his nerves dance, like he is a harp and every papilla sends a note of pleasure-pain up to his foggy mind. Then Felix is sucking, and Chan throws his head back and sobs. His hands desperately scrabbling for purchase against the smooth wall. He finds none, and pounds his fists against the wall.

Felix snickers at that, but his voice is still low and smooth when he says, “D’you think I could _milk_ you.”

"God, _Felix_." Chan groans, that shouldn’t be as hot as it is. Felix takes that as encouragement to keep trying. It doesn't stop, and Chan if he doesn’t start lactating his nipple is going to fall off. He’s not being very good either, not holding still like he should be. But Felix only told him to keep his hands above his head, and he has, and that’s enough for now. 

Felix moves onto the left nipple, laps at it, sucks. Chan thinks he's better prepared this time, _and then he feels teeth_. Chan jerks away when he feels the pressure, biting at what feels like an exposed nerve, yanks his nipple from between Felix's teeth rather painfully.

" _H-ah,_ sorry." Chan all but chokes out as his breath stutters on an exhale. He follows Felix's gaze and sees his own nipples, angry and puffy and shiny from spit, topped with the deep purple new bruise around his mole. It's _obscene_.

He turns his gaze back on Felix, who looks thoughtful for a brief second. Then, Felix clicks his tongue, and says, low and slow, “Puppy wants to hurt his tits _so bad_ , doesn’t he? No more running though, think I’ll give you a new cardio.”

"Yes, yeah, ok." Chan blinks rapidly, confused. He’s surprised at the collected moisture and blinks away his tears.

"Close your eyes for me, okay? Colour?"

"Ok. Green." Without his vision, Chan's world is the throbbing of his nipples and the ache of his arms, still held over his head, now trembling. He hears Felix land lightly on the ground, hears the opening of _the_ drawer and shuffling. A moment later, the bed dips and Felix is back. 

"Open them." The moment he does, Felix kisses him briefly, an apology for being gone.

In his hands is a dainty looking silver chain, linking two alligator nipple clamps. Chan’s chest throbs but his dick twitches. He tries to swallow with the dryness in his mouth. _That's new_. 

"Colour?" Felix says, a nervous smile on his face. Chan wonders how long Felix has been planning, or hoping for this.

Chan mirrors Felix’s smile, he’s trying to be reassuring, but his words come out needy and whiny. "Green, yeah. Yeah, I can handle it. _Please_."

He hears Felix's breath hitch, "Yeah I bet you can. My dumb little painslut pup.” He slaps Chan’s right pec, right over the nipple and the bruise. It’s mean, but he doesn’t have time to think that before Felix fits both clamps on, gives each a sharp pinch that makes Chan want to writhe out of his own skin.

This would hurt normally, but Chan's nipples have been abused for hours now, and it's edging into torture. Every rise and fall of his chest reminds him of the stinging pinch. “Red or yellow and these come off immediately, yeah?" 

Chan nods fervently. Every movement he makes just moves his pecs, which jostles the clamps. When it dies down he’s sure he’s used it it, and then-

Felix tugs on them. It’s a rather gentle, experimental tug. Still, it somehow makes Chan’s saturated nerves send fresh spikes of sensation, he can feel the pinch of it in his _toes_ . He sobs, panting through the aftermath of the pain. “Oh-, f-fuck. _Ow_.”

"Colour?" 

"G-Green. _Please_."

"Please? What does puppy want?" Felix rubs at the skin around a trapped nipple, prodding the spreading soreness. 

Shaking, Chan sobs, "I, _I don't know_." He doesn’t know what he wants, but he knows he wants it more than anything else.

"Dumb puppy." Felix says lightly, voice full of love and fondness. He leans over and kisses above both Chan’s nipples. “Eyes on me.”

Which is frankly an insane thing to say, Chan does think his eyes have ever left Felix. He watches Felix strip, and suddenly Chan's dry mouth starts watering.

Felix smirks, “Aw, the puppy’s drooling.” Chan sticks his tongue out at that. Felix flicks a clamp in retaliation and laughs and Chan groans.

He wastes no time getting the lube bottle open, squirting ample into his hands in a practiced motion. "Keep your hands there for just a bit more." Felix's voice drops low again. "You've done that so well for me."

Chan whimpers at the praise, and straightens his arms out more. His eyes dart between seeing Felix’s concentrated face and where his fingers are stretching himself open. Felix’s eyes do the same, scanning Chan over and over again, like Chan is a mannequin, a gravure model in 3D. Chan entertains the thought that Felix should do this again, tie him up and make him watch as Felix uses him to masturbate.

Chan is suddenly reminded of his neglected cock, hard and leaking in his overpriced underwear. Without meaning to, Chan's hips buck and tremble, and each tiny thrust nudges the chain connecting the clamps and tiny starbursts of pain blossom on his chest. 

"Keep still." Felix snaps, three fingers in and just one more left.

Chan whines at the scolding tone, but manages to keep himself steady until Felix is ready.

Finally, _finally,_ Felix reaches for Chan's crotch, pulling his cock free from its confines. It looks as angry and red as his nipples. Felix leans down to lick a drop of pearly fluid from the tip, runs his tongue from the slit down to the underside of the head and Chan twitches, hissing when it disturbs the clamps.

"Hands at ease." Felix allows with a smile, _finally_ , and Chan's arms tremble as he brings them down, lacing his fingers together with Felix’s.

With his other hand, Felix hooks the chain with his pinky, and Chan wonders how much a single tiny appendage can make him feel _so much._ It’s a light nudge, the chain doesn’t even go taut, but Chan feels the pull of it more than anything else. He tugs the chains slightly, pulls Chan with the delicate excruciating pressure and Chan scrambles to follow it and lessen the feeling.

Felix lies back, slightly propped up on the pillows. “Does puppy want the kind of cardio I’m thinking of?”

“More than anything.” Chan answers. And then he sees Felix’s cock. It’s leaking, and Chan can smell the fully Felix essence of it. He suddenly wants, _needs_ so badly to take Felix in his mouth he _whines_ , starts fighting the pull of the chains.

"Clearly not more than anything.” Felix teases. He stops tugging on the chain, and lets go of it gently, so it doesn’t fall. "What’s wrong, pup, you wanna suck my dick?" 

"Y-Yeah." Chan swallows.

"Just a bit, then, as a treat." Chan can hear the amusement in Felix's voice. He feels a hand in his hair and that’s all the permission he needs before he's swallowing up Felix's cock. It's messy, he's licking and swallowing more than sucking. He’s mindful of his teeth but not much else, all saliva and tongue and Chan trying to taste and smell and feel. It has none of his usual finesse but if Felix’s tightening fist in his hair is anything to go by, he’s still able to please.

He loses himself in the familiar salty taste, in the concentrated, comforting Felix-ness. He’s drooling all over it, saliva and cum running down past Felix’s taint, past the shiny lube of his rim and onto the sheets.

With a strangled groan, Felix tugs Chan’s head back off. “That’s enough,” Felix pants. Reluctantly, Chan lifts his head, his tongue darting out to catch the last strand of spit connecting his mouth to Felix’s dick.

“You’ve made a mess.” Felix lightly chides, and Chan whines. He feels the slight pull of Felix taking the chain back in his hand, “I’ll forgive you if you fuck me, _now_.”

Chan nods, carefully lining himself up, slowly sinks into his favourite heat. He knows Felix rushed through prep, his first few thrusts are just to get Felix used to the sensation. Doesn’t matter how many times they do this or how pent up Chan is, Felix is precious and deserves to be treated as such. Besides, the rare times Felix takes charge, he wants to be worshipped. Chan loves the chance to, loves being told where to place loving kisses, he acquiesces to every request.

So Chan starts out slow, stroking Felix’s hair with one hand, the other hand still intertwined with Felix’s. It helps that the slower pace keeps the chain from swaying _too_ much, and Chan almost manages to feel something aside from his nipples, until-

Felix hooks a finger around the chain and tugs twice, “This isn’t cardio. I told you to _fuck me_.” Felix whines, both in impatience and at the stretch. Chan obliges, picking up speed, but stays mindful of the hurried prep. He shouldn’t have. Felix pulls again, harder this time, the chain goes taut. “ _Faster_.” He growls.

Chan relents to the positive punishment, and sets a faster pace. He aims for Felix’s prostate a few times, and drinks in the sounds.

But again, Felix tugs. “Harder.” Chan does so, lifting Felix’s hips with his free hand and thrusting in deeper, harder. He feels sweat sting his eyes.

He feels Felix wrap his legs around him, bringing him in, he has the chain grabbed in a fist now. Chan is mad with the pleasure-pain. His head spins and the world shrinks to Felix’s hole, Felix’s moans and the unceasing, exquisite agony of his tits.

Felix is still insatiable, tugging and screaming for it to be harder, faster, deeper. With a frustrated groan he brings Chan’s hand to his mouth and sucks on two fingers, abandoning his words for muffled moans and blunt bites. 

By now, Chan has learned. With Felix’s wordless instructions he’s fucking harder and faster and and harder and faster. It’s still not enough, and Chan’s making the sounds of a wounded animal, rutting into Felix like he was born to do it.

All he can do is  _ try  _ and plead; Felix, Felix,  _ Felix _ through his hiccupping breaths.

Felix’s climax hits the both of them like a freight train. He spasms, tightens and _yanks_ all at the same time. Chan’s body is pulled tight like the chain was and he screams as he cums.

All at once everything is too much, it’s _all too much_. He collapses beside Felix, not realizing he’d been sobbing until the wetness of a tear track cools his heated cheeks. He rasps something that might be words, but he paws at his chest and whines.

Felix is on him at once, kissing him all over. Chan doesn’t register the clamps being removed as much as he feels the tingly new kind of pain that is the blood returning into them. It hurts more than he expected. He sniffles and tries to hide his chest. Felix shushes him, pats his head. Conveys somehow with kisses and smooth whispers that it’s all over, that Chan did well. Chan melts into it, curls into Felix’s side.

When Chan comes down, he does with a long shuddering sigh. “ _Christ_.”

“Was that okay? It got really intense there at the end.” Felix sounds tense, and Chan is quick to reassure him.

“‘S all good.” Is about all Chan has the mental capacity for. “Nice.”

“I’ll be right back, gimme a minute, okay?” Felix says with a smile and brushes Chan’s sweaty bangs off his forehead.

Chan nods. Felix kisses his forehead and hops off the bed. Chan closes his eyes and counts his slowing heartbeats, and at 49, the bed dips and Felix is back. He’s put clothes on and a bundle of stuff in his hands.

“I got numbing cream and some plasters.”

“Oh. Plasters. That’s what I forgot.” Chan squeezes his eyes shut, embarrassed all over again. He feels fluttery kisses on his eyelashes.

“It’s okay. Won’t happen again, right?”

Chan nods, he opens his eyes and watches Felix squeeze out some cream and blows on it with an open mouthed _haa_ breath to warm it up. It’s so tender and careful Chan wants to cry.

“This might hurt.” Felix worries his bottom lip between his teeth. “I’ll make it quick.”

Snorting, Chan says, “I feel like I’ve demonstrated that my _tits_ can take a beating.”

“Stuff it.” Felix says, fondly.

It doesn’t sting like the clamps did, but it does hurt. Hurts a bit more than Chan expected, and he bites down on a wince as Felix spreads the numbing cream. “It’s fine.” He says, before Felix gets a chance to be worried, “Just oversensitive right now.”

“I know, love.” He dabs a bit on the hickey for good measure. And Felix covers them with the plasters. “Now put this on, and drink this.” He hands Chan a dry-wick shirt, the kind that he _should_ have been wearing when running, and a box of pineapple juice, straw already stuck in.

“So those were new, when’d you get ‘em.” Chan says, once Felix has him wiped down, dressed and hydrated.

Felix’s ears turn red, “Well. You’ve been working out on your pecs a lot lately. And um, that shirt you wore for My House? Everyone could see the imprint of your nipples. I’ve been thinking about them for a while.”

Chan’s ears’ turn to go hot, too. “Oh. I had no idea.”

“The effect you have on people.” Felix mutters, “You big dumb pup.”

Chan snuggles into his side.

They finish the movie, but Chan’s still a bit too floaty to actually figure out what’s going on. He thinks German Snape just fell to his death and then a limo showed up. He’s not sure how this was a Christmas movie, but Felix said it was.

“Y’know,” Felix hums as the credits roll, “there was some IcyHot in that medicine cabinet. Do you think your tits could handle that? Your nipples, do be exact.”

Chan gulps.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to:  
> 1) My parent's treadmill where I spent my entire holiday  
> 2) Chan's fucking tits in that one New Year's selca boom and the TL's ensuring lactation fetish emerging  
> 3) [This tweet](https://twitter.com/babychanlix/status/1345516328787046400)  
> 4) Chan's fucking nips in that black silk shirt during My House.  
> 5) As a fuck you to histology, which made me forget nipples could be sexy.  
> 6) To my running buddy's graphic description of his own jogger's nipple, cover those nips or wear a smooth fabric kids.
> 
> This was my first smut (first fic, tbh). Please let me know how I did, next steps, etc.  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chnsredhot)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gift Art for 'Cardio'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168634) by [SecretlyAMushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAMushroom/pseuds/SecretlyAMushroom)




End file.
